1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tambourines and more particularly to a tambourine having hinged mounting members and handgrip so that the tambourine can be adjusted to a circular shape or crescent shape in use, or adjusted to a compact crescent shape when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Tambourine is a musical instrument in the percussion family. It typically includes a frame made of wood or plastic, and a plurality of pairs of small metal jingles. Conventionally, a tambourine further includes a drumhead. Tambourines are often used with regular percussion sets.
A conventional tambourine A is shown in FIG. 6 and is circular. It can make musical sounds due to, in part of, large area. Another conventional tambourine B is shown in FIG. 7 and is crescent. Its advantages include being labor saving and portable.
It is often that both of above tambourines are carried by a musician or dancer. However, it is also often that only one of the above tambourines can be carried due to insufficient space in shipment. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.